Γλωσσα του Lineage 2
Ονομασίες των class στο lineage 2 Ονομασίες (ακρωνύματα) των class Human *'WL:' Warlord *'Glad:' Gladiator *'Pala:' Paladin *'DA:' Dark Avenger *'TH:' Treasure Hunter *'HE:' Hawkeye *'Sorc:' Sorcerer *'Necro:' Necromancer *'Wlk:' Warlock *'Bshp:' Bishop *'PP:' Prophet Elf *'TK:' Temple Knight *'Sws:' Swordsinger *'PW:' Plainswalker *'SR:' Silver Ranger *'Sps:' Spellsinger *'ES:' Elemental Summoner *'EE:' Elven Elder Dark Elf *'SK:' Shillien Knight *'BD:' Bladedancer *'AW:' Abyss Walker *'PR:' Phantom Ranger *'Sph:' Spellhowler *'PS:' Phantom Summoner *'SE:' Shillien Elder Orc *'Destro:' Destroyer *'Tyrant:' Tyrant *'Ol:' Overlord *'WC:' Warcryer Dwarfs *'Spoiler:' Bounty Hunter *'Wrsmth:' Warsmith A *'AC:' Abandoned Camp *'AoBA:' Art of Battle Axe *'afk:' Away From Keyboard (Δεν βρίσκομαι στο πληκτρολόγιο) *'aggro:' Aggresive (έτσι αποκαλούντε τα τέρατα που επιτίθενται σε παίκτες μολις αυτοί τους πλησιάσουν αρκετά κοντά) *'alloz:' Hello (χαιρετισμος, πολύ διαδεδομένος ανάμεσα στους παίκτες του Lienage) *'AoE:' Area of Effect (Generally refers to spells/attacks that will hit multiple targets. (such as flamestrike, or spears/polearm)) B *'Briga:' Brigandine Armor *'BoP:' Bow of Peril (aka Hazard Bow) *'buff:' any spell that TEMPORARY alter/improve your stats/skill (critical, accuracy, run speed, attack speed, HP/MP regeneration speed, cast speed, PAttack, PDef, amount dmg per critical hit, shield's defense rate,etc) *'BoG:' Book of Giants *'berz:' Berseker spirit (Buff) *'bw:' Blue Wolf (στολή) (συνήθως χρησιμοποιείτε μαζι με το συγκεκριμενο κομματι, δηλαδη -> bw Helm = Κρανος απο το σετ Blue Wolf κτλπ) *'bssd:' Blessed Soulshots D Grade *'bssc:' Blessed Soulshots C Grade *'bssb:' Blessed Soulshots B Grade *'bssa:' Blessed Soulshots A Grade *'bsss:' Blessed Soulshots S Grade *'bewd:' Blessed Enchant Weapon D *'bewc:' Blessed Enchant Weapon C *'bewb:' Blessed Enchant Weapon B *'bewa:' Blessed Enchant Weapon A *'bews:' Blessed Enchant Weapon S *'bead:' Blessed Enchant Armor D *'beac:' Blessed Enchant Armor C *'beab:' Blessed Enchant Armor B *'beaa:' Blessed Enchant Armor A *'beas:' Enchant Armor S] C *'CT:' Cruma Tower *'Compo:' Composite Armor *'cwh:' Clan Warehouse *'ch:' clan hall D *'DORFS:' Dwarves *'DE / Delf:' Dark Elf *΄'DD:' Damage Dealer *'DVC/Lair:' Dragon Valley Cave (aka Antharas Lair) *'DP:' Death Pass *'DV:' Dragon Valley *'Delven Bow:' Dark Elven Bow *'dual 107s:' top D grade dual swords with Pattack = 107 such as Elven Sword*Artisan Sword *'DoT:' Damage over Time - Refers to spells like poison/poison cloud, frost flame/freezing flame *'do:' Dark Omens (Catacomb) *'dunno;' δεν ξέρω *'dn:' δεν *'dmp:' Durable Metal Plate (Material) *'dc:' **Disconnect (αποσύνδεση απο το παιχνιδί) **Dark Crystal Set (στολή) Eleni *'EG:' Execution Ground *'EF:' Elven Fortress - In elven land *'EV:' Elven Village or Enchanted Valley *'ER:' Elven Ruins - on Talking Island *'ELS:' Elven Long Sword *'EBoN:' Elven Bow of Nobility *'emi:' Eminence Bow *'Char:' χαρακτήρας *'ewd:' Enchant Weapon D *'ewc:' Enchant Weapon C *'ewb:' Enchant Weapon D *'ewa:' Enchant Weapon A *'ews:' Enchant Weapon S *'ead:' Enchant Armor D *'eac:' Enchant Armor C *'eab:' Enchant Armor B *'eaa:' Enchant Armor A *'eas:' Enchant Armor S F *'FG:' Forgotten/Forsaken Gateway *'FT:' Forgotten Temple *'ffs:' For F**k's Sake *'ftw:' For the Win *'FoG:' Forge of Gods (Περιοχή) G *'GCO/GCout:' The outside fields of Giants Cave *'GC:' Giants Cave *'GCastle:' Gludio Castle *'GV:' Gludin Village *'Gastra"' Gastraphetes *'gt:' giati (η λέξη "γιατί" κομμένη και γραμμένη στα greeklish) *'gn:' Good Night (η λέξη "καληνύχτα" στα αγγλικά σε συντόμευση) *'gg:' **'Good Game:' (καλο παιχνιδι) **'gg:' Τζι τζι (τελεια, μια χαρα) *'gf:' Good Fight (καλη μάχη - το λενε συνηθως μετα απο ενα καλο pvp) κοιταξτε επισης το gg H *'hs:' Hot Springs (Περιοχή) I *'TI:' Talking Island *'IT:' Ivory Tower *'IT:' Imerial Tomb (περιοχή) *'IC:' Imperial Crusader (S Grade Heavy Armor) J *'Jajajajja:' ναι ναι ναι K *'k:' kilo = 10^3 . For example 1k adena = 1.000 adena mil = million = 10^6. 1 mil = 1.000.000 adena *'karma:' το καρμα αυξανετε όταν περνουμε pk καπιον παιχτη L *'LF:' Looking For *'LFP:' Looking for Party (Same as LFG) *'LFG:' Looking for Group *'LE:' Light Elf *'Lair/DVC = Dragon Valley Cave (aka Antharas Lair) ' *'Lightxbow:' Light Crossbow *'lol:' Laughing out loud (γελάω δυνατα) M *'Mith:' Anything mithril (Mith ore, mith armor, mith dagger) *'Manti:' Manticore *'m:' mou (η λέξη "μου" κομμένη και γραμμένη στα greeklish) *'Mob:' = Monster or Beast or Mobile (NPC) Monster (τερας) N *'NPC:' Non Playable Character *'Nest:' Antharas' Nest *'Nug:' Nugget (eg: Silver Nugget) *'npc:' Non Player Character O *'OB:' Orc Barrack *'οΟ¨' συμβολίζει τα λοξά μάτια P *'PC:' Player Character *'Promi:' Prominence (buff) *'PoF:' Prophecy of Fire (buff) *'PoW:' Prophecy of Wind (buff) *'pt:' Party (συνηθεις χρήση= pt me --> βαλτε με στο party) *'PvM:' Player vs Monster or Player vs Mob *'PvE:' Player vs Environment or Player vs Everything *'PvP:' Player vs Player (παίχτης εναντίον παίχτη, συνήθως χρησιμοποιείται --> pame ena pvp *'PK:' Player Kill (όταν σκοτώνουμε έναν παίχτη ενώ δεν μας έχει χτυπήσει αυτός) Player Killing/Player Killer (aka turn RED) Q *'QQ:' Προέρχεται απο το παιχνίδι στρατηγικής (το οποίο είναι MMORPG) Defence of the Ancients (Warcraft 3). Όταν κάποιος παίχτης πατήσει γρήγορα Alt + Q + Q βγαίνει απο το παιχνίδι και δεν δέχεται το kill που θα μπορούσε να έχει υποστεί. Έτσι όταν κάποιος αναφέρεται με τον όρο QQ σημαίνει γρήγορο exit απο το παιχνίδι. Επίσης ορισμένοι πιστεύουν οτι είναι δυο μάτια δακρυσμένα το οποίο είναι λάθος R *'RoS:' Ruins of Sorrow *'RoD:' Ruins of Despair *'RE/REC/REP:' Recipe *'Revo:' Sword of Revolution *'RB:' Raid Boss *'rb:' Rebuff *'rez:' Scroll of Ressurection S *'SoP:' Stone of Purity *'SoM:' Sword of Miracles *'Storm:' Stormbringer *'SoV:' Sword of Valhalla *'SoES:' Staff of Evil Sprit *'SLS:' Samurai LongSword *'SoR:' Sword of Reflections or Sword of Revolution - you have to ask *'ss:' Soulshot ή screenshot (αποτύπωση τη συγκεκριμένη εικόνα που βλέπουμε στο παιχνίδι σε αρχείο εικόνας) *'soe:' Scroll of Escape *'ssd:' Soulshots D Grade *'ssc:' Soulshots C Grade *'ssb:' Soulshots B Grade *'ssa:' Soulshots A Grade *'sss:' Soulshots S Grade *'soe:' Scroll of Escape T *'ToI:' Tower of Insolense (Περιοχή) U V *'VoP:' ** Varnish of Purity (material) ** Victories of Paagrio (buff) W *'ww:' Wind Walk (buff) *'wtb:' Want To Buy *'wts:' Want To Sell *'wtt:' Want To Trade *'wh:' Wharehouse X Y Z *'zerk:' Berseker Spirit (buff) Temp Originally posted, by Mgz L2 lingo! * Spells/Attacks AoE = Area of Effect - Generally refers to spells/attacks that will hit multiple targets. (such as flamestrike, or spears/polearm) DoT = Damage over Time - Refers to spells like poison/poison cloud, frost flame/freezing flame ww = wind walk Promi = Prominence zerk = Berserker Spirit (Prophet buff) buff = any spell that TEMPORARY alter/improve your stats/skill (critical, accuracy, run speed, attack speed, HP/MP regeneration speed, cast speed, PAttack, PDef, amount dmg per critical hit, shield's defense rate,etc) * Weapons SoR = Sword of Reflections or Sword of Revolution - you have to ask Revo = Revolution Sword AoBA = Art of Battle Axe dual 107s = top D grade dual swords with Pattack = 107 such as Elven Sword*Artisan Sword SLS = Samurai LongSword emi = Eminence Bow Gastra = Gastraphetes Lightxbow = Light Crossbow EBoN = Elven Bow of Nobility BoP = Bow of Peril (aka Hazard Bow) SoES = Staff of Evil Sprit SoV = Sword of Valhalla Delven Bow = Dark Elven Bow ELS = Elven Long Sword Storm = Stormbringer (duh!) * Armor BW = Blue Wolf Banana suits = the YELLOW Mithril Tunic/Stocking Manti = Manticore Brig = Brigandine Comp = Composite Armor * Items SS = Soulshot SpS = Spiritshot BSpS/BSS = Blessed Spirit Shot Nug = Nugget (eg: Silver Nugget) Mith = Anything mithril (Mith ore, mith armor, mith dagger) RE/REC/REP = Recipe SoP = Stone of Purity * Locations RoD = Ruins of Despair RoS = Ruins of Sorrow ER = Elven Ruins - on Talking Island GV = Gludin Village GCastle = Gludio Castle EV = Elven Village FT = Forgotten Temple EF = Elven Fortress - In elven land DV = Dragon Valley DP = Death Pass EG = Execution Ground AC = Abandoned Camp CT = Cruma Tower DVC/Lair = Dragon Valley Cave (aka Antharas Lair) IT = Ivory Tower ToI = Tower of Insolence TI= Talking Island OB = Orc Barrack GC = Giants Cave GCO/GCout = The outside fields of Giants Cave Nest =ANtharas' Nest FG = Forgotten/Forsaken Gateway * Class SR = Silver Ranger Gla = Gladiator HE = Hawkeye (not HE grenade Wink) PW = Plains Walker PR = Phantom Ranger AW = Abyss Walker TH = Treasure Hunter DA = Dark Avenger BD = Bladedancer SwS = Swordsinger SpS = Spellsinger SH = Spellhowler SK = Shillien Knight TK = Temple Knight Sorc = Sorcerer Necro = Necromancer EE = Elven Elder SE = Shillien Elder BH = Bounty Hunter OL = Overlord * Other DD = Damage Dealer DE / Delf = Dark Elf LE = Light Elf DORFS = Dwarves * Misc PvP = Player vs Player PK = Player Killing/Player Killer (aka turn RED) PvE = Player vs Environment or Player vs Everything PvM = Player vs Monster or Player vs Mob Mob = Monster or Beast or Mobile (NPC) NPC= Non Playable Character PC = Player Character LFG = Looking for Group LFP = Looking for Party (Same as LFG) S> = Sell (WTS) B> = Buy (WTB) T> = Trade (WTT) k = kilo = 10^3 . For example 1k adena = 1.000 adena mil = million = 10^6. 1 mil = 1.000.000 adena <3 = heart (means love, for example "I <3 Greece" dmg = damage Patt/Pattack = Physical Attack Matt/Mattack = Magic Attack L2 = Lineage 2 * Greek things Embarassed (took me quite a while to get its meaning) for foreign players like us Sad xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa..... = LOL/ROFL (same as muhahahahaha or 0xa0xa0ax0ax0xa) oxi/mpa = no nai = yes (at first i think nai is NO because nai mean no/negative in Japanese =/ the rest are casual CS lingo such as WTF, WTH, ROFL, OMFG, etc Plz check C1 Stickies...:? Έντονο κείμενο